Wreck-it Ralph: Dreamers vs Reality
by JMP Reality
Summary: Imagine this. You are just a regular person just doing normal routine. Then all of sudden you are zap into your favorite video game. Well, that what happen to Jennifer Mabel Packard and she had a lot more on her plate then she realized. Join her digital adventure where she meet new friends, found a little romance in her life, stop a hacker, and fix and finish her arcade game.
1. Ch1 part 1

**Wreck-It Ralph 2**

**Dreamers Vs Reality**

**Ch1 Part 1**

"During the 1980s Henry David Packard Jr. has created two of the most popular arcade games Fix-it Felix Jr. and Turbo Time and coworked on other games after that but as you all know Henry pass on and now me, his daughter, Jennifer Mabel Packard, is continuing his dream. Ladies and gentlemen I percent to you Avatar-ified" Jennifer finished while showing a gray jello-shape machine. Most of the employees stared while others coughed and the boss across the table had his elbows on the table and his hands were on his face rubbing his eyes.

_Yeah that's me Jennifer Mabel Packard. The one with the orange hair and the Hipster glasses making a fool of herself for ten years only this time without my father encouragement just my brother, Jackson Henry Packard, doubts. Yes that's him the one in the tan suit across the table with the face of 'Not again' expression. Through all my 28 lives he been having that face but this time I was sure this game would be great I just needed one question. And lucky me it happened._

One employee in a gray suit raise a finger and Jenn was happy to answer, "Yes Jimmy," "What happen to one to four?" _OK not the question I wanted but OK. _"Actually it is not a sequel. No it is, its own individual system. It actually put kids in the actual game." Everyone went _ooh_ and Jackson looked at her. _Now I got them. _Jenn smiled as she continued "No more controllers and no more trying to connect to a camera when you are not in the right position," Another employee raised a hand this time it was a female with a black suit. Jenn looked up and said, "Yes Veronica," "How do we know if it works?" "Well, let me show you," the orange hair girl explained while pulling out a cotton candy pink teddy bear, "With Pinkie- I mean this teddy bear as a test subject," Jenn said while correcting herself from not saying her teddy bear's real name. As she put on a light gray belt with a red button in the middle she whispered, "Sorry Pinkie but you were the only test subject available" Then she held the bear up to show everybody. After that Jimmy asked, "What is that belt for?" Jennifer clarify, "The belt helps the player go into the game, just watch," Just like that she put the bear down and press the button on the belt and zap, the bear was gone. Everyone went _ooh_ again and an employee asked, "How do we know if the bear is in the game?" Jenn grinned and said, "Luckily for peers who wait for their turn, the Avatar-ified comes with a button to show a screen so he/she can see the game,"

Then she press the red button on the machine and a blue holograph screen appear. Everyone went _wow_. _I finally did it until. _Jimmy's cell phone vibrated and Jenn's eyes went big and she yelled, "Jim wait!" But too late he pressed a button and Pinkie shook then exploded. Females screamed and males gasped and Jackson got up with hands on table and while his head down as he said while saying it through his teeth, "Jennifer in my office now," Then walked out followed by Jennifer with her head down with shame while holding the deactivated game system. _Here we go again._


	2. Ch1 part 2

**Wreck-It Ralph 2**

**Dreamers Vs Reality**

**Ch1 Part 2**

Jackson paced back and forth while his sister was across the room holding her system as tight as she could with a 'I'm in trouble' face. Then Jackson looked at the big window behind his desk. Stayed there after a few minutes, Jackson broke the silence, "Jennifer, Jennifer, Jennifer," then turned and looked at her as he continued, "Why do you do this to yourself?" "Well the system just sometimes bugs out when contact with electronics devices especially cell phones," Jennifer defended. So Jackson pointed out, "What do you expect Baby Sister that kids will not have their phones on them. Also it is not just the bugging out. The game had no background, no plot, and no levels, just white nothing. I mean what is that all about?" Jenn tried to say something else but she was defeated and looked down. "Jenn," Jackson said gently, "I'm sorry but unless you have another idea. I'm afraid that I have to fire you," Jenn's eyes blinked and yelled, "What? No!" After she put her index finger and said angrily, "First Bro, this company is our family's business and the last time I checked, you do not fire family members," Then she put two finger up and continued, "Second of all, Techie and me worked on this system like forever and we are 100% sure it will work. And I'm going call him right now," She pulled out her Iphone and dialed the number. Next after a few rings a voice said, "Hello?," and the screen showed an Asian guy with black shaggy hair and green eyes also Hipster glasses like the determine female video game designer. "Hey Techie, tell Jackson that he is being ridiculous of firing me and this system will be the best game ever," "OK" said the techie friend. Then she showed the screen to her brother who looked and said, "Hello Trevor," "Hey and you are being ridiculous and this system will be the best game ever," Jenn nodded and said happily, "Thank you Techie and goodbye," But before Trevor could say any else she hanged up. Her brother just looked at her and sighed, "Look Jenn, now you're being ridiculous," After that he hugged his baby sister and carried on, "And besides it might be for the best. You can spend more time with Mary Jane and Stephen and Miranda due in two weeks. It's not too late to consider to be the baby's Godmother and also..." He was about to finish what he was going to say but Jenn interrupted because she knew what he was going to say, "Jackson, I told you 100 times it's my career first before I settle down and have a relationship and I already told you, I am not a big fan of taking care of kids. Don't get me wrong, I love MJ and Steve; I just can't handle that responsibility," Jackson gave in, "Ah right, if you can make this thing work" pointing at the machine, "Then we'll make it into the next game system in the next generation or two," Jenn whined, "No Jackson! I want this system to be an arcade game for today, like I promised Dad," the big boss was losing his patients with the employee, "Ok fine we'll make it into an arcade game if you can get the bugs out and give it five levels, a background, and a proper title," Jenn nodded, "Okie Dokie, that's easy," But her brother wasn't done, "And you must put a bad guy in it," Jenn went big eyed and yelled, "What?! Why?!" Her brother grinned and answered, "Because every good arcade game has a bad guy in it," Jenn mourned, "But you know I'm bad at making characters that is why I came up with players going in the game," "Sorry Baby Sis," the brother said sarcastically, "Unless you have others ideas," Jenn sighed and mumbled, "Fine" she grabbed her system and was about to walk out until her mean brother said, "Oh and it is due at the end of the week," "What?!" the annoyed girl screamed. "That's right. Our old pal, Mr. Litwak, asked me when Packard Co was making new games and I said as soon as possible and what better then now with your system. Unless there is a problem," Jenn looked glowering and said, "You know bro, it is fine. And I'll bet my job that I can finish it and have it plugged in the arcade before the end of the week and I promise that,"

_That was a bad habit of mine, making promises that were too big to keep, but I was 100% positive on this quest._

"What was I thinking?" Jenn blamed herself while entering her apartment holding a box of Chinese food. "I'll finish it before the end of the week," Jenn imitated herself after that she put the food on the counter and mumbled, "I'm lucky if I can finish it before the end of the month," She sighed as she picked up her lo mien and chopsticks and headed to her house phone to hear any messages. And unfortunately there was one, "You have one message, Sunday, April 5th, 2015, 4:30PM," the phone beeped and then a woman talked with an up-tight voice that Jenn did not want to hear, "Jenny , it is your mother calling if you didn't figure that out" Jenn rolled her eyes as the message continued, "I'm just calling to tell you, Anthony and I will not make it to your 29th birthday next week; We'll be going on a cruise for a whole month. Oh and also Anthony's golfing buddy has a son and I would like you to meet hi-.""Message erased" Jenn had enough with that and sat on her couch eating.

_That was the problem between my mother, Linda, and me. She always told me to find a prince charming and live happily ever after. Even though she divorced my father when I was 10 and marry some snobby rich boy for his money. But that didn't matter I had bigger problems on my own already._

After Jenn was done eating, she grabbed her phone and called Trevor again. "Hey" Trevor said cheerfully. "Hey we have a problem. Jackson is letting the system to be an arcade game," Jenn sighed. "How is that a problem?" Trevor questioned. "He wants us to get rid of the bugs and make five levels, a good title, and a well-made background," "And?" Trevor questioned again. "And it needs a bad guy," Jenn sighed. Techie frowned and sighed, "Ooh, Double Whammy," And Jenn burst out, "And it is due at the end of the week!" "Triple," Trevor said while rubbing the back of his neck. Jenn put her knees up and head down while she whined. So Trevor asked cheerfully, "Did you open your cookie yet?" "No," Jennifer mourned then grabbed the cookie and opened it and said, "A new life will bring you new adventure and new happiness," However instead of smiling she did the opposite and just tossed the fortune over her shoulder and asked to her phone, "Are you sure you can't leave early?" Trevor frowned and said, "No and I won't be coming back until at least three to five days," Jenn whined and put her head back on her knees. Tech felt bad until he came with an idea. "Jenn, I have an idea. Why don't you go to Litwak's Arcade" Jenn looked at him like he was crazy. "You know, play some games, relax, let ideas flow in your mind and when I get back, we'll fix the bugs and put your ideas in the game." Jenn jumped up and yelled, "Techie, you're a genius! I love ya! Talk to you later," Then she hanged up and ran to her bed room.

_Litwak's Arcade has been the number one place I been at since the day I was born. And there was one game I always played since I was five and it's my all time favorite. And you will never guess what it is._

Jenn opened her door and only you can see was Fix-it Felix Jr. of everything. Plushies, T-shirts, Sweatshirts, etc. Jenn hummed 'Only Fooling Myself' while searching for her drawing book and lucky blue pen. After that she put on her Fix-it Felix Jr. cap on, grabbed a big plastic bag, put the system in it, went out her door, told her doorman she'll be out for awhile, and went in her SUV to the arcade to get ideas.

_And there I went to relax, play some games, and get ideas. And this was the place that was the new adventure and the happiness I been dreaming of. Well not exactly, but what was inside that no one would ever think in a million years. _

Jenn walked up to the door and knocked.


	3. Ch2

**Wreck-It Ralph 2**

**Dreamers Vs Reality**

**Ch2**

Mr. Litwak was doing some paperwork when a knock at the door startled him so he got up and walked and what he saw he couldn't believe his eyes. He answered the door and said merrily, "Well, well, well, isn't this a sight for sore eyes. Jennifer Packard, is that you?" Jenn smiled and waved shyly and said, "Yes it's me," Litwak hugged the designer and said, "I haven't seen you since you worked here part-time when you were 15," then let her in and asked, "What are you now? 18? 19? 20?" Jenn wish that she were those ages but she sighed and said, "28," Litwak couldn't believe what she said and smiled and said, "OK, either it's you or me thats getting old or time is going way too fast," They both laughed Jenn more or less an awkward giggle. After that, the arcade owner invited the Hipster girl in and questioned, "So why are you here?" Jenn shrugged and answered, "Well I came back to memory lane to get ideas for a new arcade game I'm making," She looked down at the buggy machine of hers in the shopping bag and put it behind her back," Litwak grinned and mentioned, "What a coincidence. I'm here because lately the arcade has been getting less and less kids each week," Jenn went big-eyed and the owner continued, "Not just that, machines have been getting more out of order than my mother-in-law," Litwak smile dropped so Jenn comforted, "Don't worry Litwak, the Packard Co and me are on the case," Litwak grinned up again, "Well thats good if the daughter of the man who is the greatest video game designer can't fix this then no one can," Jenn smiled awkardly again and said, "Huh Huh," "Well I better get going," Litwak said kindly and joked, "Don't want to be in the way of the best video game designer of this generation," Jenn nodded and said again, "Huh, huh," Then Litwak left while yelling back, "You know where the keys are," Jenn rolled her eyes and went in more in the building and she couldn't believe how much the arcade change since her generation but she was on a mission. She put on her Hipster reading glasses, pulled out her notebook out the bag, and started walking around.

She walked up to a game called, 'Darkfall Unholy War' and saw that it had a happy yet dark background of the outside. Jenn had an idea, "The background of outside that has a happy side and a dark side. Brilliant! Now let's put it on the good ideas list," Jenn wrote the idea on the good idea list. Next she went to the next game which was 'Hero Duty'. She looked at the game for a few seconds and said, "This is the shooting game that Steve likes," then asked herself, "Should I make it a shooting game?" she aswered, "Mm-no. I really don't need more voilence in this world," and she put 'Guns equal voilence' on the bad idea list. After worth she went to another game called 'Sugar Rush'. She moarned and complained, "Not this "Candyland'-want-a-be racing game again. I can't believe this is still here," then she put her hand over her eyes and asked, "Why do people like this game?" After her complaining she opened her book and asked sarcastically in a stupid voice, "Should I add racing in my game," her sarcasticalled grinned fell as she said as she wrote in the bad idea list, "Racing, absolutely not!" after that she slammed her book shut and walked away.

She kept on seeing every game for ideas (most of them were in the bad idea list) until after she got ideas at 'Dance Resoultion Game' about too many dancing games already. She looked at her phone and it was one minute to midnight. Jenn shouted, "Yikes! I got to get home," as she walked she looked at her short good idea list and long bad idea list and sighed, "All well, maybe next time I'll get more ideas," and walked out. However she layed her eyes on the game called 'Fix-It Felix Jr.' She grinned and said, "Fix-It Felix Jr, don't mine if I do," She putted her book on top of the game system and the bag next to it. After that she put her cap sideways and put two quarters in the machine an waited to start.

Meanwhile in the Niceland apartment on the top floor, was the one and only Fix-it Felix Jr. and his wife, Sergeant Fix-it Tamora Calhoun, laying in bed together all peacefully in their pajamas. Suddenly there was a noice, the Fix-it Felix Jr. music, coming out of the apartment. Felix woke up from this catchy tune, wondering why it's on. "Tammy, what is that?" Felix asked to the tall sleeping woman. "I don't know, it is probably nothing. Just go back to sleep." She said in a tired voice. "Oh okay" the small man said and went back to sleep.

"Where is everybody?" Jennifer asked to the game box. "There must be a problem with it. I learned that if there is any glitches or bugs just hit the game on the side three times." So Jenn hit the game and counted each hit from 1-3. Niceland started shaking, Mr. and Mrs. Fix-it fell off their bed while they were screaming. "Jiminy Jaminy" the hammer man yelled. "I am going to see who is making all this trouble." The handy man put his blue cap on that had two blue F's on it and grab his shiny gold hammer. "Who is out here!" Felix held up his hammer in his pj's looking for the troublemaker.

"Oh there he is." the player said in a relief voice. "But where are all the others?" "Wha- why is a player playing are game in the middle of the night?" Felix said confused. "RALPH! RALPH!" Felix ran to the wrecker's new house and he barged in. "Ralph, wake up! WAKE UP!" "Ugh what?" the wrecker moarned. "We're being played with," Felix explained. "Thats impossible. The arcade closed at 8 and its way past midnight," Ralph said while half asleep. "Really if you say so then look outside," the impatient handyman said while pointing out the wrecker's window. Ralph gave in and got off of his nice brick-like bed to the window to be prove wrong. Ralph looked at the window and no one was there. "Felix, that is not cool," "But I thought I saw..." Felix tried to say but then another earthquake happen.

Outside Jenny was banging the machine then she started shaking the life out it while muttering, "Oh come on Felix don't die on me," In the game the earthquake that was happening woke everyone up, "Hey, what's going on!?" "There shouldn't be earthquakes in here!" "Felix, help!" Meanwhile Ralph and Felix were shaking so much that they couldn't stand and to make matters worst a brick from the wreck's house fell on him," Ouch! OK let's get out of here before this whole place falls on us," The handyman nodded and they both ran out. Luckily the earthquake stop, but they saw the player staring right at them. "On my land." Felix started then announced, "Everyone it is OK. We are just being played with, we need to get into character." After that everyone calmed down and got into character accept for Ralph who kept on staring at the player lovestruckly. "Ralph, brother, what are you doing?" the wrecker shook his head back into the game and said softly, "The player is a grown woman," Felix looked at her and said, "Yes she is. She is also is going to put us out of order. Now come on." Ralph and Felix got into their places to begin the game.

Jenn was relief once Ralph said, "I'm Gonna Wreck-It!" then Felix said, "I Can Fix-It." She smiled and determined as she played. She made Felix avoided everything and made him go left and right, it looked like he was doing the Thriller dance. She was also making him so fast that he dropped his hammer. Luckily at the same time her drawing book fell off the machine and she looked down to pick it up and Felix hopped down the building grabbed it and cutted it close back in position. At the end Jenn got to level 8 before she knew she had to go. "Well, that was very relaxing and I got to level 8 not as good as 10 but it will have to do and the game had new upgrades with new people in it; maybe thats why it took so long," She looked at her phone again and sighed, "It's really late but I really need to put the good ideas in it first," then she left the game.

Everyone stayed in character until they knew she was gone. As soon as the coast was clear Felix said, "OK, that was a coast call. Now everyone, back to bed." The handyman looked off the building and shouted, "Brother, are you OK?" But instead of an answer, it was only snores. Ralph was full asleep in the mud puddle. Felix just ignored it since he himself was too tried to care and went to bed.


	4. Ch3

**Wreck-It Ralph 2**

**Dreamers Vs Reality**

**Ch3**

Jennifer walked to an area where Litwak either uses to save for new games or storage since there were some cleaning supplies. Jenn sighed and took her glasses off as she sat on the floor, took her machine out of the bag, and looked at it until she noticed she couldn't put her ideas in. "Gosh darn it! I can't put any ideas until this stupid thing is fix but it looks completely fine! UHG! Why do my stupid machines always break on me!" then she slammed her machine on the ground next to her and pouted. However she thought of something, "Unless. Unless they needed to be fix on the inside," She smiled and picked up the jello machine. "And you, my bugging out; bear killer, are going to be the first." The determined designer put the machine down, grabbed its plug, and plugged it in the nearest outlet.

Back at the game world, everyone was sleeping all peacely. In 'Fix-It Felix Jr', all the Nicelanders were sleeping nicely in their beds asleep. Felix and Calhoun were back cuddling together in their bed and Ralph (still in the mud puddle) snoring sleeping happily. In 'Hero Duty' all the soldiers (for a change) slept calmly in their bunks. Also in 'Sugar Rush' all the dessert racers had the sweetest dreams in their gingerbeard houses and their wonderful princess/president, Vanellope von Schweetz, was having the sweetest of all sweet dreams in her new bedroom in her used to pink/salmon now white castle. Then all of sudden an earthquake happened and woke everyone up. "All for love of Pete!" shouted Tamora while getting out of bed. After that she grabbed her small pistol and run out of the building followed by her also angry husband of hers with his hammer weapon and cap. When they got outside, the soldier shouted while pointing her gun at the screen, "OK you little night prankster, it's time for you to settle down!" "Yeah, will you please. It is, pardon my french, but it is darn 1:00 in the morning," her husband contined while pointed his hammer at the screen. However they saw that the game wasn't on and Ralph and the Nicelanders were looking at the tunnel for their trolly. "I think it's coming from the station," Ralph explained and without a second thought everyone in the game went through the tunnel and went to the station not even getting stopped by Surge Protector.

Unfortunately, they weren't the only game out in the station. Every game was outside their game while the place was still shaking. Vanellope saw her friends and tried get past the crowd but no luck so she took off her tiara that helped her out of her game and glitched on Ralph's shoulder and said while being shooken by the quake, "Hey Stinkbrain, what's shakin," the wrecker jumped at first then relaxed when he saw the good glitch, "Oh Kid, it just you and I guess this hold place I guess," They giggled a little then stopped when the station's earthquake stopped. Everyone got now even more worried and the four main programs went searching for it. They pushed and shoved through the crowd then the candy president spotted a door that was three games away from her game. "Guys, I found a new game I think," The solider, the handyman, and the wrecker couldn't believe it. It was a new area for a new game but it had no name on it. Vanellope grinned and said, "I don't know about you but this president wants to check this place out," The little girl tried to walk in the game but Tamora stopped her with her foot, "Hold on there Gumdrop. Something tells me something a bit fishy about this area," "Sarge is right, Kid. Now come on let's go back to bed," Ralph said to the president. "Aww, OK," the little girl gave in. However when the three adults walked away the little girl walked back and looked in the game and found out it had nothing in it. "Huh weird," She got out and sat on a bench and waited for something to happen to the new game or new characters come out. However after a few minutes she fell deep asleep.

At the meantime, Jenn looked at the machine and saw the red light on it lit then said, "Finally. That took forever," Next she put her glasses on again and picked up her phone and press the middle button and said, "Note to self, make sure the game doesn't load too slow," then put the phone down, got off the ground, grabbed one of the system's belts, and put around her waist. However when she tried to press the button she yelled, "Wait!" then stopped herself and asked, "What happens if I blow up?" and put her hand down. But she thought about it and said, "But of course I need to go in to fix it and besides I won't be contact with a phone," then tried to press the button but stopped and said, "Although I haven't test it on a human and I could blow up when I get in there," and changed her mind again, "But I really need to fix this." She went to press the button but stopped herself again.

About 20 minutes later she was still debating with herself to press the button or not while pacing. "OK Pro, if I press it I would fix the problem, put my ideas in; then get more ideas; then it will be finish before the end of the week. However Con, the machine could bug out again before I fix it and I could explode in millions of pieces. Although Pro, I find the problem and fix it and it doesn't bug out and I can put the ideas in. But of coarse Con, Techie the one who is the machine fixer and I'm the stupid designer and I go in the machine find it, reliezed that I can't fix the machine get buggy and I explode!" She took her cap and glasses off, threw the glasses in the hat, went on the floor, put the hat next to her, grabbed her book, layed on the floor in fetal position and pouted. "Why can't I be like Felix and fix everything to make it work instead of making machines that break?" Then she turned so she couldn't look at the machine and cried, "Oh I wished I was able to imagine it could work. No wait, I wish I could imagine anything and it came true," After that her tiredness got the best with her and she fell asleep right on the arcade floor with her book in her arms like a teddy bear. After a few seconds, one of her arms slided down her waist and pressed the belt button that was still around her. And _ZAP_, she was gone.


	5. Ch4

**Wreck-It Ralph 2**

**Dreamers Vs Reality**

**Ch4**

8:30AM

"I can't believe I fell asleep in the arcade," Jenn groaned as she turned to her other side with her eyes still closed. Then got on her back and opened them and asked tiredly, "Since when the arcade's ceiling white?" then she turned back on her side and she was more confused, "Since when did the floor turn white?" After that her eyes went wide when she realized, "I'm in my game," She smiled and repeated, "I'm in my game," then her eyes went big again and repeated loudly, "I'm in my game!" and she jumped up and shouted, "I'm going to blow up!" then protected herself for the worst. A few seconds she noticed she didn't blow up. "Am I dead or in millions of pieces?" She checked if she was all together and sighed in relief. "Huh, I guess the bugs are not THAT bad," She grinned as she pulled out her phone and pressed the button she uses to make notes to herself. However when she pressed it, her belt shocked her, "Ow! What the-Oh,right. Phones," She realized again, "I didn't explode. Just got shocked," She giggled and said, "Haha, take that brother. No one will die," then she accidently pressed a button and shocked herself again.

"OW! Again! I really need to put this away before it really shocks me to death," When she was about to put it in her pocket again, she thought, "Wait, I could butt shock myself, so I better put this thing where I can't break it and it doesn't shock me," She was about to put the phone on the ground then all of the sudden a wooden coffee table appear under it. "Whoa! That's awesome! I was just thinking that if a coffee table would appear and then proof. And that means, kids use their imagination in here," She had a big smile on her face and clapped as she shouted, "I found my plot!" She grabbed her notebook and went back to the coffee table and said sarcastically, "Sure wish I had a blue mushroom chair," But nothing appeared then she thought and pointed right next to the table and questioned, "Chair?" then the chair appeared. She smiled, looked at her hands, and then sat in the chair. When she got comfortable she wrote in the good idea list, "Kids use their imagination to get out of game," After that she closed her book and put on the table. Next she laid back and put her hands behind her head and smiled, "This is going to be the best game ever," Suddenly her game started to glitch out. "What the?" then Jenn's new chair disappeared and she fell on the ground. "Ouch!" she rubbed her head then she saw the table fading and then disappeared and as fast as a cheetah, she grabbed both book and phone. "Phew, that was close," She looked around and asked, "Why did the place glitch and why did the two objects disappear?" She smacked herself in the head and said, "Duh, it's broken," She put her two objects down, got up and started pacing. "OK, how to fix this thing?" She paced then said, "Techie said that if there were computer grids in my system then there is a crack in the system, or something," She got an idea. "Since the crack is probably small, since I didn't see it before. Then I have to bang gently on every part of the walls until I see a bigger crack. I'm a genius," Unfortunately, she looked around and realized that the place was huge. "Maybe this isn't a good idea, but i have to do it," Then she walked to the first wall and started banging.

Meanwhile outside Jenn's game, a little girl name Vanellope was sleeping sweetly then she heard banging sounds and she muttered in her sleep, "Ralph, stop banging. What are you trying to do? Wreck my castle?" But the banging continued. So the president woke up and shouted, "Did you hear me, Vurb Breath?" She looked around and realized she was in the Game Central Station. "Why am I here? Oh yeah, the new game!" Then she looked at the wall clock. It was 8:45AM. "Oh Sugar Free Lollipop," and she got off the bench and began to walk away. However she saw in the new game tunnel was a person with long orange hair touching the wall. The candy girl smiled, fist pump the air and said, "Yes! A character. I knew this game wasn't a hacking prank," She looked at the clock again and shrugged, "I can miss one game. It's not like they will miss me for one race," She put her pink crown on, turned, and walked through the new tunnel and completely not impressed. "What the hack!" She looked around (still not impressed) and said sarcastically, "Gee, somebody's creators were being lazy," She wanted to find something interesting but no luck. Until she saw Jenn's book and phone. "Ooh! what's that?" The racer said while picking up the phone. She put the phone up to her face and saw her reflection in the screen and made funny faces.

Jenn however didn't noticed. She was too busy trying to find that crack. She used sticks, poles, and even bouncey balls (which eventually disappeared); but no luck. "Darn it! Where is it?" Vanellope looked up from the phone and saw Jenn still banging the walls while muttering to herself and the candy racer rolled her hazel eyes and sarcastically said, "What a weirdo," after that she looked at the phone and said, "At least she has this cool little dark car's mirror," She saw that the object had a button on the bottom of it. "And this button must make the mirror zoom in and out," She pressed it and it turned on and she saw Jenn getting shocked and jumped 30 feet and danced all twitchy like. "OW! What the HECK! How did THAT happen?!" The designer turned while rubbing her sides and saw the racer and sighed, "Oh, it's just a little girl," then she realized, "Wait a minute," She asked herself, "Why is there a little girl in here? I can't create characters with this power. Can't I?" After that conversation with herself she saw the racer with her phone. So she walked up to the little girl; kneeled to her height and said sweetly, "Sweety, can I please have that thing in your hand?" the girl smirked and said imatiting the voice the designer used, "Um, why are you talking to me like I'm three?" Jenn's eyes went wide, got up, and asked in her regular voice, "Oh, you're not three?" "Um, no," the black licorice hair girl confirmed. Jenn put her hands on her hips and said, "OK then," next pulled out a hand and continued, "then, can I have my phone back?" The girl smirked and said, "No, I don't think so," then she turned to walk away. But Jenn got in front of her, with her hands on her hips with an angry face and asked, "And why not?"

"Because it is not a phone. Whatever that is? It is a new mirror for my kart," Vanellope explained and tried to leave but Jenn butt in again and asked, "Kart?" then kneeled to the little girl's height again and explained, "This is not a racing game." The hazel eyes girl rolled her eyes and said, "Duh, of course not," and asked rhetorically, "You think a racing game has nothing, but white walls?" Jenn got up and said, "Well, no, but-" then realized, "Then where did you come from?" "From Sugar Rush," Jenn was now really confused and asked, "Then how did you get in my game?" she put her hands on her hips and continued, "Because I'm pretty sure no one hacked you," "You got that right," the candy girl smirked. Jenn was getting frustrated and shouted, "Then how did you come in here!?" The racer pointed and said annoyedly, "Over there." She pointed at a tunnel in Jenn's wall. Jenn's eyes went big and she shouted, "Where did that come from!?" Vanellope rolled her eyes and thought to herself, "Is she serious?" and said, "You should know. It appears when someone pluggs you in and your game." and the racer started to walk away. Jenn however didn't noticed. She was too busy looking at the tunnel that she just discover, "I can't believe, that appeared once I plugged it in and also I can't believe she thinks I'm a programmer," she shrugged, "I'd better tell her where I'm actually from," But when she was about to call the little girl, the girl was gone. "Little girl?"

The designer searched all round but couldn't find her. Then all of the sudden Jenn got shocked. She did her twitchy dance, turned and saw the little girl half way out the door. "HEY!" Jenn shouted and ran towards the door. Vanellope eyes went big and she said quietly, "Uh, Oh," and ran out the door with the phone. Jenn made it to the door but the little girl was gone. The designer huffed and muttered, "That little thief," then went through the door and shouted, "OK you little brat. You better give me MY PHONE back!" However the girl was no where to be found. In fact Jenn wasn't sure where she was but it had all video game characters she ever played. Jenn's eyes were amazed as she looked around, "Whoa!" next asked, "What is this place?" then turned and saw the name, "Oh. *hee *hee. Game Central, Station? They totally stole that from us," After that she shook her head and said to herself, "Jenn, focus. You need to find that little brat, get your phone back, then kill that thief!" She ran and pushed through the crowd while asking, "Have you seen a little girl? She has black hair and teal and white leggings, a teal hoodie and I think a peanut butter cup candy cover for a skirt," But only she got was mutters about if she was nuts and/or looks. Then after that the station said, "Arcade opens in five minutes. Please report to your games," Just like that, everyone ran to their game pushing Jenn out of the way. Jenn was being pushed while saying, "Oh, excuse me. Pardon me. Oh, hi Sonic. Oh, Sims people," Then she was flipped onto a bench and said, "Ah man, giant sun. Oof! Ouch!" Next the station said, "Arcade opens in two minutes," Jenn's eyes went big and she said, "Yikes! I need to get back to my game," Then she realized her game was all the way at the end. "Man! How am I going to make it back?" The station said, "One minute," Jenn was now annoyed, "All right lady! I heard you the first time," She got off the bench and asked panicky, "Which game should I go in?" She searched and said, "I guess this one," and tucked and rolled. However the game she went to was her favorite game of all time.

"Yes! I made it," Jenn shouted as she landed on her feet. Then she looked down when her feet didn't feel flat road, just train tracks. "What the?" the designer asked. Then she realized, "Oh right. It's a station," She straighten, walked toward the other side of the tunnel and said, "I wonder what game I'm in," She made it to the end and saw a little trolley and a little drop off. "Aw, small things," Jenn smirked but it fell when she asked, But why is everything small?" She walked toward the little trolley. (Not noticing the penhouse right behind her). She searched the train, "OK, it looks small escept the last cart seem to be bigger then the others," she put her hand on her chin and asked, "Why?" She searched the train and when she saw the front of the cart, she saw a cartoon verision of Fix it Felix Jr and of course his name. "What the?" The Hipster asked and as she turned, she asked, "Why does the train say..." then she saw the penhouse and she shouted, "The penhouse from Fix it Felix!" She was freaking out when she was running in circles as she said repeatly, "I'm in Fix it Felix Jr! I'm in Fix it Felix Jr!" Then she stopped when the game's music turned on. "Uh, Oh. I need to get out of here," She ran toward the end of the tunnel, but the wall stopped her. "Ouch!" Jenn rubbed her nose and asked naselly, "What the?" She tried to pushed the wall open but no luck. "Drat! I'm guess I'm stuck here," She put her hands on her hips and realized as she put her hands off her hips and entwined her fingers together and shouted fan-girly, "And why am I complaining?!" then ran back to the game

But when she got there she saw a player at the screen. "Whoa!" Jenn was amazed next grinned, "I guess we are not far apart," After that, the player looked at the screen and asked , "What the?" Jenn's eyes went big and she hid behind the building. The player confuseness ended and he just shrugged and continued to wait to begin. Jenn asked to herself, "I hope he doesn't have to wait too long," Then all of the sudden she heard a deep voice, "OK, showtime. I hope Felix and me can stay awake after last night earthquakes," "Earthquakes?" then she realized who was talking. She peek behind the building and saw Wreck-it Ralph in the wrecking pose and said, "I'm Gonna Wreck it!" "Is that?" the designer asked but heard, "I Can Fix-it." She ran to the other side and saw Felix. She squilled but quiety, "I can't believe it! It's them!" then she realized, "Why do they look different?" but she didn't care and squilled, "Oh, who cares! It's them! It's them! It them!" she jumped around and peek behind again. She was amazed seeing her favorite characters in action. However she saw the 'Candyland-wanna-be' racing game. "Is that?" Jenn tried to see but couldn't tell. She saw an emergency ladder on the side of the buliding. Jenn got an idea. "Perfect," then she got in a climbing position and said, "I'm Gonna Climb it," She giggled but focused again and climbed the ladder. However Ralph's wrecking made the building shaked and it was hard to stay on the ladder. "Whoa!" Jenn said grabbing the ladder tighter and said, "Come on, I can climb it," she giggled again but focused again.

After a few minutes, the shaking stopped and Jenn made it to the top but hid away because the player won and everybody was on the roof. "Yikes! Don't want anyone to see me," She looked across the roof and saw every character from her favorite game even ones that she never seen before. Then she saw Ralph waving across the screen and she saw the candy brat with a trophy in her hand waving and smiling sweetly. "The little thief," Jenn said and got up to get back to the ladder. Vanellope saw her and her eyes went big. Ralph saw it and mouths, "What is it? Is it a cybug?" Vanellope shook her head and dissappeared. Ralph turned his head to see what the racer saw but when he looked. He forgot he was going to be throwned and he screamed toward the mud paddle then shouted, "Ouch!" then came the unplugged bad guys hitting him when they came. "Agh!" "Sorry Ralph," the Nicelanders shouted. "It's okay. Your aiming needs to be improved," Ralph shouted as he got the mud off his clothes. Then someone bumped him on the side and it shouted sweetly, "Sorry Wreck-it Ralph!" and he saw the behind of a female with light blue jeans, a dark green shirt, and long orange hair running toward the exit and left. Ralph was lovestruck again, "Whoa!" then got out of 'La La land' when he heard, "Ralph, are you okay?" It was Felix. "Oh Felix, yeah I'm fine. "You seem distracted" the handy man explained. the wrecker rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Yeah, I thought Vanellope saw something," "Well, hopefully it's not too serious," the fix it man explained then smiled and continued, "Well come on brother, another quarter alert," After Felix left, Ralph looked at the tunnel said, "Did I saw? Na! Impossible!" The wrecker shook his head and went back to wrecking position.


	6. Ch5

**Wreck-It Ralph 2**

**Dreamers Vs Reality**

**Ch5**

Jenn ran out the tunnel of Felix and ran across the whole station while muttering, "OK, if I was Sugar Rush what tunnel would I be?" She searched every tunnel then she came up with a tunnel with no name. "What stupid creator doesn't give their game a name?" She peeked through the tunnel and saw it was her game. "Oh, *hee* *hee* this is my game," the designer said while her cheeks turned red. However her embrassed feeling disappeared when she moarned, "Great, even this place thinks I should change the name," She sighed with disappointment but shook it off and said, "Forget about it, Jenn. Just focus. You have to find Sugar Rush, find that little brat, and get your phone. Then you can worry about your game," She smiled determinely and ran to find the game that she hated.

She ran when she passed a tunnel three games away from hers. And walked backwards to it. "Sugar Rush! There it is! I knew I would find it," Jenn then got serious and marched into the candy kart race tunnel. "OK Thief, give me back MY phone right now!" Jenn shouted but saw the game was bigger then she expect. "UGH! Now how am I going to find that brat?" She looked at the sugary horizon and saw a bunch of candy cane trees. "Maybe if I climb on those trees, I can get a better look," Jenn climbed down a cake hill that she was standing on and headed to the trees. When she got there, she looked at a tree and said, "OK" she spitted in her hands and continued, "Let's do this," and began to climb. Unfortunately spitting on her hands wasn't a good idea. "UGH! GROSS! THIS IS CANDY CANE!" She got off the tree and lick her hands to get them unsticky and since there was no water near to help. "YUCK!" the orange headed tried not to barf and continued to climbed.

She climbed and stopped once and a while to see everything but so far no luck. Then she came across a branch and she standed on it to get a view of the place. "OK, this is a good height. Now where is she?" She looked around then looked down and saw the branch had the same striped color as the other. "Uh, that's weird. It's double striped. Wait, is it not good to be on a double striped?" And she ate her words when the branch disappeared. "Yep, I was right," and she screamed as she fell and grabbed the first branch before she went into a taffey lake.

"Yikes! I almost died!" Jenn shouted while panting. Then she heard, "So Vanellope, how were you able to aim your cherry bomb at me when I was behind you?" Jenn climbed up and peek over horizon and saw Vanellope and other races. "Well Taffyta, it was easier to aim with this," the candy thief explained pointing at an object connected to her kart with M&Ms and skittles all around it. "There's that little brat," Jenn whispered angerily then shouted, "And she TURNED it into a MIRRIOR and put CANDIES around it!" She grunted then saw the racer took the phone and the candies around it disappeared and all the candy racers were amazed while Jenn was confused, "What the heck?" After that she heard one of the racer with a peanut butter cup hat, "Where did you get that?" "I don't know. Some crazy lady had it," the president explained. "Crazy?! I'm not crazy," Jennifer said offended. Jenn pouted and saw the little phone stealer about to press the button and Jenn panicky said, "Please don't! Please don't!" But Vanellope said, "And watch when I press this," and pressed it. Just like that Jenn got shocked and jumped 30 feet that the little brat saw her. "Uh, Oh," Vanellope whispered panicky. "What's wrong, Miss President?" Candlehead asked sweetly. "Uh, nothing. Just some presidenting things to do," the racer explained worriedly. Then got in her kart and drove away while saying, "See you guys at the Roaster Race!" Every racers had all confused faces.

The racer drove until she got passed the trees then got out of her kart and started walking while trying to hide the phone. Then all the of sudden she heard, "You!" Vanellope turned and saw Jennifer on the the first branch and shouted, "Give me MY PHONE BACK!" and jumped off the branch, over the taffy lake and landed on her feet. The racer was first impressed then got scared when the designer ran at her. "AAAHH!" the racer screamed and tried to run, but didn't go far when Jenn grabbed her. "Hey, let me go!" Vanellope commanded. "No way, you little cavity. Not until you give me my phone back!" Jenn commanded. "NO!" the racer said as she glitched out of the designer's arm. "What the?" Jenn asked confusely then turned and saw the cavity run the other direction. Jenn screamed angrily and ran after her. "You are so dea-" Jenn tried to shouted but then was tackled not by one but two cops. "We got her," said chocolate eclair cop. "Are you hurt, Miss President?" asked the dounut cop. Jenn anger turned to confusion, "President?" she said to herself. "Yeah yeah yeah, I'm fine and let her go. She doesn't mean harm." The cops nodded and let the designer go. "Now go and check on the race." the cops nodded and walked the other direction leaving the designer and the racer to talk.

"President?" Jenn asked the president. "Yep!" the racer said excitedly. "Well, I don't care if you are the Queen of England. Give me my phone back," the angry Hipster commanded holding out her hand. Vanellope held the phone closer to her and asked, "The Queen of what?" "Nevermind. Now give me the phone!" Jenn was getting frustrated. "Why should I?" the racer asked. "Because" Jenn said while keeping her cool, "it's a dangerous machine" she pointed at the machine, "Everytime you press that button I..." "Dance funny," Vanellope finish sarcastically. "Ye-No!" Jenn said happily then angry when she realized what the racer said. She pinched her nose and sighed, "It shocks me," "Your dancing?" the racer asked. "MY PHONE!" Jennifer burst out while throwing her hands in the air. "OK, here take it," Vanellope said annoyedly handing the phone to the designer. Jenn grabbed the phone furiously then grabbed the racer with the same feelings. "Hey, what's the big idea?!" the racer shouted. "You are in so much trouble, young lady" Jenn explained while walking in circles with the racer then asked, "OK, where are your parents?" "Don't have any," the racer explained. "OK, then you have a guardian?" Jenn asked while looking at the little girl. "Yes," the president said while rolling her big eyes. "OK, let's find him or her," Jenn explained as walking in a different direction.

Vanellope stopped the designer by dragging her feet. The designer looked at her with a 'What?' face, so the racer expounded, "First of all, Stinkbrain is a he. And second he doesn't leave here," "So he live in a different game?" "Yep!" Vanellope said excitedly. "OK, then let's go," Jenn commanded dragging the racer to the game tunnel. When they got there Vanellope's eyes went big and she hesitated, "Um, wait Crazy Lady. I have something to tell you," Jenn kept on walking as she said, "First of all, don't call me Crazy Lady. Second, it can wait when we get there," Jenn went through the door however Vanellope didn't get through. Jenn looked at her and the racer shrugged. Jenn moarned, "OK little girl, this is not funny" then grabbed Vanellope, "now come on!" However the cavity didn't go through. "Ouch!" shouted the racer. "Alright, what's the big idea?" Jenn asked as she kept on trying to pushed Vanellope through the tunnel. "OW! I'm a glitch! Glitches can't leave their games!" the glitch explained. "Well, that's not a problem" Jenn expounded then touched the wall and continued, "You just tap the game three times and the glitching will go away," After that she banged the wall next to the tunnel and everything in Sugar Rush started to shake and Vanellope started to bug out. "Owie! Ouch! Ouch!" Vanellope shouted then yelled, "Stop it before you break me and my kingdom!" "I thought you were a president," Jenn said after she stopped banging "Well, princess but I perfer president" the racer explained as she got back together then yelled, "But that's not the point," Jenn interpreted, "The point is how are you a glitch and the ruler here?" The president smiled and explained, "Well, it's a long story, but I'll shorten it. Let's just say someone reprogrammed me into a glitch and erased everyone's memory then Strinkbrain helped me reset my world; and I decided to stay as a glitch since it is a cool power,"

"Then how do you get out of your game?" the designer asked as she got back in Sugar Rush. "With my tiara" the black licorice hair girl explained then pointed "I'll go get it," "Alright your highness, but you better come back" Jenn then threaten, "or I will find you and I don't care if those ironic cops taser me," "OK," the racer promised and ran off. After a few minutes, Jenn got hungry and grabbed a piece of chocolate. "Ugh, Chocolate. All well I'm desperate," then she popped it in her mouth; however it isn't tasted like anything. "Weird, it taste 8-bit like but not shocking," Then she heard, "I'm back" it was the little brat this time with a pink crown on her head, "did you miss me?" the little girl asked excitedly. "Like the flu," Jenn said sarcastically. "Like the what?" the president asked. "Nevermind, let's go," Jenn finished as she grabbed the brat and they went through the tunnel.


	7. Ch6 part 1

**Wreck-It Ralph 2**

**Dreamers Vs Reality**

**Ch6 Part 1**

The designer ran through while dragging the racer behind her. "Hey, Crazy Lady!" the president shouted. The Hipster looked at the little girl annoyed and said, "First, what did I said about calling me that?" then looked away and mumbled angrily, "I haven't lost my mind, yet," and after that she looked at the glitch and asked angrily "And second, what?" "Why are you dragging me?" Jenn explained while walking again, "Because, I need to find your Stinkbrain. And I don't want you to run and hide when I found him, little girl," "Vanellope," the glitch explained. "Alright, Penelope," "Vanellope!" the racer whined. Jenn rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Fine, Vanilla," but the designer smiled and started to giggled. "What's so funny?" the programmer said offended. "Because, your game and your name," the designer stopped herself from chatting too much, "You know what. Forget it," Then the player just kept on walking while dragging the glitch.

"You know he'll take on my side," The designer stopped, looked, and asked, "How do you know that?" "Just batch your eyes, puck your lips and look cute. You'll get him each time," Jenn looked at the little girl and smirked, "Good to know," then frown again and kept on walking. Jenn walked as she asked random characters, "Have you seen Stinkbrain? I looking for Stinkbrain. Have you seen him?" She only got looks again. Jenn smacked her face and muttered, "I'm just embarrassing myself, again." The racer saw the red-cheeked designer smacking her face repeatly. Then rolled her eyes and said, "If you quit embarrassing yourself, I can show you where Stinkbrain lives," The Hipster embrassment disappeared and asked angrily, "And how do I know you'll not just run away," The little girl just smirked, "Oh relax Crazy Lady, you will still grabbing my little hand to death, but I'll lead," The designer looked away and mumbled in anger, "Fine, you little..." "Great!" the president interrupted excitedly, then dragged the gamer. "Whoa!"

"Here we are," the president announced. Jenn looked up (after she tried to catch her breath) and saw that they were in front of Fix-it Felix Jr. "Why are we here?" the designer questioned. "Because this is where Stinkbrain lives, duh," The orange headed looked at that the black licorice headed and said, "No, he doesn't," The candy girl rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, he does," "No, he doesn't," the designer said while trying to keep her cool. "How do you know that?" the glitch questioned. "Because, Penelope I played this game a million times and I did not see somebody named Stinkbrain in it," The little girl's eyes went big and she shouted, "Sweet Mother Monkey Milk! You are a gamer!" "Yep, and I'm the one who plugged that new game in," the designer smirked. "So, you plugged in that boring game that the creators were too lazy to finish," Jenn put her hands on her hips and shouted, "Lazy!? First of all, I made that unfinished game. And second, you call it laziness, I call it running out ideas and also it was broken," "Then why didn't you fix it?" the racer asked. Jenn was losing her patients, "I was about to but a certain cavity took my phone and shock me. And now I'm arguing with her about her guardian," Then she grabbed the little girl's hand and said angrily, "And now I'm going to prove that there is no Stinkbrain. Now let's go," and the Hipster dragged the little girl in the tunnel. The little girl looked down and mumbled, "Gee, she's worst then Ralph or even Calhoun."

The two girls were walking down the tunnel as the little one asked, "Are you really a gamer? How long have you been at this arcade? Have you played my game? Why doesn't your boring game work? And how you going to fix it?" Jenn stopped and looked at the cavity angrily and said without losing her temper, "I already told you, yes I'm a player and I have been going to this arcade since the day I was born. And unfortunately, yes I have played your game," "You're not a big fan of my game are you?" Jenn looked away and explained, "I'm not a big fan of any game that has racing in it, in fact," "Why?" the cavity questioned. "Because I always lose at them," "Oh" Vanellope said then she thought of something. She looked at the designer and asked, "What place were you in?" Jenn got big eyed then looked down and muttered, "9th," The little girl snirked and the Hipster girl looked at her and said angrily, "Don't you dare," But too late, the glitch literally rolled on the floor. Jenn just daggered eyed the president and explained calming down, "It's not like I didn't want to win, I just couldn't. Even my friend, Techie, tried to help; but nothing work," "Wait, Techie?" the girl questioned. "Well, his real name is Trevor. I call him that because..." But Jenn answered but stopped herself from explaining too much, "You know what forget it" Then she pulled on the girl's hand and muttered, "Let's just go so I can go back to my game and fix it,"

When the girls made it through the tunnel, Jenn asked, "OK, where does your Stinkbrain live?" "Right over there," the glitch explained. Then the little cavity pulled the designer through the game while the Hipster muttered, "I can't believe following a five-year-old," "I'm nine," the president explained as she stopped. The orange headed looked at the black licorice hair girl and questioned, "Really?" then she explained, "Because you look like..." then she stopped, "Never mind," then she looked around the game and she saw it was a whole town. "Whoa! This place, it so bigger then I imagine," Jenn said amazed as she took a look at the place. Vanellope looked around and said confusedly, "Yeah, I guess you can say that" then found a little shack and explained, "Well, here it is," Jenn saw what the cavity pointed at and said, "Aw! What a cute little shack," "Yeah... it is" Vanellope said then pulled on the designer arm and shouted, "Let's go!" "Whoa!"

At the door Vanellope knocked as she repeatedly shouted, "Stinkbrain, Stinkbrain, Stinkbrain," Jenn was thinking that the little girl was the crazy one. So she kneeled to the cavity and said as she flipped her orange hair, "Look, it's obvious that you don't want to be in trouble" the cavity looked at the designer as she continued to speak, "So, if you just leave me alone, I go back to my game and forget about this ever happen..." But the president said, "Well, duh, of course I don't want to get in trouble. What kid would?" then asked, "But why it's obvious?" Jenn answered,"Because you little cavity, we are in a game I played since I was a little younger then you looking for someone name Stinkbrain that doesn't even belong in this game," The little girl got mad as the designer got up to walk away but stopped when the little girl shouted, "Yes he does!" The designer lost her patients as she kneeled and looked eye to eye as she shouted, "No, there is absolutely, positively not a Stinkbrain in this gam..." but she was interrupted by a deep voice the designer recognized, "OK President Fart Feathers, What's wrong now..." The Hipster video game designer got up and was eye to eye with the one and only Wreck-it Ralph. Jenn just looked at the 'bad guy' and as the wrecker greeted, "Oh, um, hi,"

Jenn was speechless. So Vanellope reminded the designer why they were here, "She wants to talk to you, something about me being in trouble," then tapped the designer's leg which brought her back in to reality (Kind of) and she said calmly, "Uh yes, turns out your little trouble maker kept on shocking me with..." the designer said as she went to get her phone but it was gone again. "Where is it?" the designer whispered as the wrecker and the cavity just stare at the gamer who was checking every pocket in her light blue jeans. So the glitch said, "Hey, Major Body Odor" the wrecker looked at the glitch who showed him a device that had a black screen and a white cover and said, "Look what I found," "What is it?" the wrecker asked which made the designer stopped looking and yelled, "That's my phone!" then the Hipster picked up the glitch and asked, "How did you get that?" but the president just ignored her and said to the wrecker, "And watch what happen when I press this," and the glitch press the button on the device and shocked Jenn again. However instead of dancing, the designer threw the president in the air. "Whoops," said the designer as the wrecker and her looked up and waited for the glitch to come down. Then all of the sudden the little girl came down and landed in Ralph's giant hands while Jenn grabbed her phone before it hit the ground.

Jenn looked at the phone and it was still in one piece then looked at the glitch angrily. So Ralph apologized, "I'm so sorry about her. She has a habit of stealing stuff," "I do not," the glitch defended. But the adults just ignored her as the designer said as she looked at the phone, "It's fine. No damage at all," then looked at the wrecker and continued, "And thank you Mr..." "Ralph, Wreck-it Ralph," the wrecker said shyly. Jenn wanted to say, "OMG! I know that," but instead, "Cool name." The wrecker nodded then asked, "Do you have a name?" Jenn realized what he asked, flipped her hair and said, "Yes, *cleared throat* hello my name is Jen-," but she was interrupted by the Fix-it Felix Jr. music. Ralph frowned and said, "Shoot, quarter alert," Jenn looked around then said as she put her phone in her pocket, "Well, you do your thing and thank you again, Mr. Ralph," "Just Ralph is fine," Ralph explained. Jenn smiled shyly as she walked back to the tunnel.

Ralph found out that the designer didn't take the train instead just walked through it so he shouted, "Wait, I wouldn't do that if I were you," The designer shouted back, "Well you know the saying Fool me once Shame on you Fool me twice Shame on" but she ate her words when she smacked in the wall and continued to say as she said nasally, "me." Ralph ran to the designer and helped her as he asked worriedly, "Are you OK?" Jenn looked, smiled and said as she hold her nose, "Yeah, I'm fine," The designer and the wrecker laughed until they heard, "Ralph, where are you?" "Man, not again," mumbled the 'bad guy' then took Jenn back to his house and said nervously looking at the president, "Well, the bad news is you two are stuck here for a while," "Don't worry Ralphie, I can miss one race," Vanellope explained. Ralph nodded then looked at the player and said, "Well, better get going, Don't want to be out of order again. Am I right?" Jenn smiled but didn't get it. Then through the awkward silence, "RALPH!" The wrecker shouted, "Alright, I'm coming," then looked back at the two girls and said, "Stay there and don't get in trouble. That means you Vanellope," and the 'bad guy' disappeared.

Vanellope rolled her eyes and said, "Oh please, he think I'm a trouble maker 24/7" then looked at Jenn and asked, "Am I right?" But the designer was speechless. So the glitch tapped the player's leg and asked sarcastically, "Hello, any one in there?" Jenn looked at the glitch and asked excitedly, "Do you know who that was?" "Um, Stinkbrain?" the glitch asked confusedly. "No!" the Hipster shouted which scared the glitch then the player continued, "That was the Wreck-it Ralph and he had a cute smile," Vanellope rolled her eyes again and said, "That because he's gassy," Jenn looked love struck and said, "Then that the most sweetest gassy face I ever saw," then she said, "Oh and he going to said the line now shush," "But I didn't say anything," the glitch explained but got shushed again as the designer did Ralph's pose and mouthed, "I'm gonna Wreck-it," then cupped her hands over her mouth and mouthed, "Fix it Felix," Finally she did Felix's pose and mouthed, "I can Fix-it," She giggled fan-girly and clapped. Vanellope saw that and asked, "Are you like their biggest fan ever?" Jenn smiled and looked at the glitch. She shouted, "You bet your diamonds I am!" Then she looked around and said, "And why am I just standing here for," then ran to the penthouse. Vanellope said, "Wait, Crazy Lady," but the designer was gone. "This should be good," the glitch said sarcastically.


	8. Ch6 part 2

**Wreck-It Ralph 2**

**Dreamers Vs Reality**

**Ch6 Part 2**

Jenn looked at the penthouse and screamed, "EEK! Pinch me; I must be dreaming," So that's what Vanellope did. "Ouch! Why did you pinch me?" the designer asked. "Because you told me to," the glitch explained sarcastically. "It was just an expression" the irrated red headed explained while rubbing her arm then asked, "Should you be by the little shack?" "Well, didn't Stinkbrain tell you to stay by the little shack?" the clever little girl recalled. Jenn picked up the little girl looked at her and said as she walked back to the shack, "First of all, his name is Wreck-it Ralph not Stinkbrain" then they made it to the shack and the player continued, "And second I'm an adult and I make my own choices while you're a child who's already in trouble," "So you are helping me out not to get in trouble when you wanted me to get in trouble," the little girl said getting the gamer's point. "Exactly!" the designer said excitedly as she swung her hand across her chest as she continued while pushing the little one, "Now run along," She smiled as she closed the door then squeeked, "EEK! This is so awesome," and ran toward the penthouse and climbed the emergency ladder without the player who was playing the game noticing.

Even the other characters didn't even notice and they did their thing except for Ralph who was dazed as he wrecked the buliding. Felix noticed and asked, "Brother, are you okay?" But the wrecker was still in a daze so the handyman came up a little higher and shouted quietly, "Ralph!" However instead of just a jump or shaking his head, he punched the handyman in the face and shouted, "WHAT!" The player who was playing looked at the screen and said, "What the heck. That's new," then saw that Felix lost a life. "Aw man! That's not fair! It wasn't even a brick or a duck!" Felix heard what the player said and as he moved down again and shouted quietly, "Why did you punch me?" "Why did you scared me!?" the wrecker questioned angerily. "Because you seem to be in a daze like you met someone," Felix smirked. Ralph looked at the handyman and lied angerily, "No, I didn't," but, thought about the girl with the orange hair and was dazed again. However the player shouted, "Now, what's wrong with the wrecker!"

Ralph shooked his head and thought, "Focus wrecker, focus. Stop thinking about that girl that probably doesn't excist," But, then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped and turned his head and saw the sight of the girl with the orange hair. "What the?" the wrecker hesitated then asked, "What are you doing here?! then said angerily, "Didn't I said stay by my house," "Yes, but I wanted to see do your thing," the girl explained. ". . .Why?" the wrecker asked angerily. "Because I wanted to see what a real game plays like," the red head explained."Why would you?" he hesitated then realized and asked, "Are you from that new game without a title?" the 'bad guy' asked, "Well actually I made it. I am actually from outside of that screen," the girl continued to explained as she pointed at the screen. Ralph went big-eyed and shouted, "WHAT!" then threw his fist in the air then heard, "OUCH!" Ralph looked down and saw it was Felix and that he hit him again. "Sorry Felix. . .again," and continued to talked to the girl, "So you are a..." "Gamer, yes," the player finished the wrecker's sentence and continued. Ralph couldn't believed it. "Wow, really," the player nodded. Ralph smiled and asked, "What's your name?" The player smiled and said, "Well, don't freak out when I say it," "I promise I won't," the wrecker promised. Then the player took a breath then said, "My name is Jennifer Mabel Packard," "PACKARD!" the wrecker shouted and heard instead of an ouch, it was the 'Fix-it Felix Jr. is dead' music. "Whoops,"

Jenn and Ralph saw the player leave and saw another coming to their way so Ralph climbed down the wall and saw Jenn not far from him climbing down the ladder. "What are you doing?" the wrecker quietly asked. "Oh, I knew this kid when he was little and I'm going to give advice like I did before," the gamer explained. Ralph tried to protest but the red head was already placed herself in a corner that no one would see her and she gave the 'bad guy' a wink and an okay sign. The wrecker rolled his eyes and went back to his start postion.

About, three minutes in the game the player already lost two lives on the first two levels. Jenn watched in anger and thought, "He stinks even more than back then," Then she heard, "Stupid game, stupid controls, stupid bad guy, why can't they just hack this game so I can win for once," then kick the game. Jenn frowned with more anger and saw Ralph looked upset. So she got up and shouted, "No, the game is not stupid, you're just not playing it right!" The player looked behind who was talking to him but no one was there. However the voice said, "First, you need to Q it right, move actually two second then move back for another two second and fix the window. Second, when the ducks come move like you're doing the Thriller and go down when you're at the end. Thirdly, move as fast as you can," The player listen to the advice and started to do better.

Felix wonder who was talking to the player. So he looked up and asked the wrecker, "Ralph, I'm just asking, is Vanellope or Tammy here?" The wrecker shooked his head and asked, "Why?" "Well, I was wondering because I think I heard someone talking to the gamer and I know it can't be Mary or the others talking," Ralph sighed, "Ok, since you're going to figure it out eventually. There is a..." But then Felix went so fast that he almost fell off the penthouse.

Jenn saw that and said to the player, "No, No, No, you are not ready for that." Then she saw something shiny. She picked it up and it was a golden hammer. She looked at the hammer then the penthouse and saw Felix fixing but not fixing. So she ran next to the building, climbed the ladder, gave the hammer to Felix, and said, "Here you go," which made Felix and Ralph have confused looks. Then she climbed back down and went back to her spot.

After a few levels, the gamer got to the bonus level. "Alright, I made it to the bonus level!" Jenn was proud of the gamer then heard, "We're Gonna Wreck It," then heard, "We can fix it," and saw Q*bert with Felix. "Wait, is that Q*bert?" After the player was done, Jenn went close enough to Ralph's mud puddle but not too close so she would be on the screen. She looked up to see if any other Q*bert characters were in the game, but then she saw Ralph coming down fast. She jumped out of the way so she wouldn't get splashed but, the wrecker made a big splashed in the mud that landed on her making her as a ginger to a brunnett.

Ralph looked up and saw the girl wiping the mud off her face. He was about to say something but, the other bad guys fell into the mud and on Ralph and Coiny the snake landed on Jenn's head. Once the gamer left and the Dance Revolution's girl shouted, "All clear the arcade is close," The used to be abandoned bad guys got out of the mud and left while Coiny got off Jenn's head and looked sorry. So Jenn patted his head and said, "It's ok," which made him smiled, after that he bounced back to his friends.

Jenn looked at her hand that petted Coiny and grinned to ear to ear. Then she looked at Ralph who was getting the mud off his overralls. So she frowned and asked kindly, "Are you okay?" Ralph said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I mean if you done that for about 30 years you get used of it," The wrecker and gamer giggled then Ralph asked, "Um, didn't you have orange hair?" Jenn gave him a confused looked then looked at her hair and saw mud in it and said, "Ew, well I always wanted to be a brunnett." then rinse the mud out while Ralph said, "Thanks for giving that gamer advice," "No problem, I know he must be a pain when he plays," the gamer explained as she finished making her hair orange. "He is," the wrecker agreed. Then he asked as the girl looked at him, "So, how did you.." But heard, "Ralph, brother, are you okay?" Jenn and Ralph saw it was Felix. Jenn grinned to ear to ear again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the wrecker said then asked, "Are you okay?" "I'm pretty dandy," the handyman explained and continued, "but, that gamer. And I lost my hammer. And the female's voice talking to the gamer, and..." but Felix was intrupted by the site of the red head. "Ralph, who's this?" the handyman asked pointing at the girl. "Oh, right. Felix this is Jennifer Mabel Packard." the wrecker explained as the player waved. "Packard? As the Henry Packard?" the handyman questioned surprisingly. "Well, he is my dad," the gamer explained. "Really?" the wrecker and handyman asked. The player nodded. Felix got on one knee and kissed Jenn's hand and said, "It is an honor," Jenn said, "Oh, I'm flattered, but I have the honor of meeting you," then she squeeked which scared the two programmers. Then she shouted, "Oh My Gamecube! Please say your lines!" So the programmers shrugged then said, "I'm gonna wreck it, I can fix it,"

Jenn almost fainted as she shouted, "Gah, wow this so awesome," Then she eyeballed Felix's hammer. "Is that what I think it is?" "My hammer?" the handyman asked. "Yes," the gamer answered. So Felix asked, "You want to touch it?" Jenn nodded and grabbed the shiny tool. "Does it really fix things magicly?" the gamer asked. "Well, let's see. Ralph if you please," the handyman said and asked the wrecker. "Anything for a Packard and a girl who has good taste in games," Jenn grinned when Ralph punched the wall. "I mean't wreck a window," the handyman explained. "All well, whos care," the gamer explained then she lift the hammer like Felix and said, "I can fix it," and fixed the wall...

The gamer grinned to ear to ear and shouted, "OMGC! This is awesome!" Then she gave Felix his hammer back and looked around and said excitedly, "If only my family was here," Ralph looked at the gamer and said, "Speaking of family, how our creator-well your dad," Felix grinned and said excitedly, "Yes, how is he?"

Jenn frown as she looked at them and hesitantly, "Well he kind of dead," The wrecker and the handyman grins dropped. "What? I'm so sorry," Felix said sadly. "Oh it's ok. I mean he was very sick and I glad that he doesn't suffered anymore," Jenn explained sadly. Ralph put one of his big fingers on her shoulder and comforted, "Well a least he is in a better place," The gamer smiled at the wrecker. "When did he die?" The gamer looked at the handyman as he spoke, "If you don't mind by me asking?" "Oh, actually he die last year on the 27th of March to be exact," the Hipster explained. "What?!" the handyman shouted. "That was my wedding day last year," "Wait, you're marry?" the gamer questioned then walk toward the fixer, grab his left hand and took off his glove. "Holy Minecraft, you are married and you have a hand," "Yes I just said that and I'm pretty sure I would have a hand under my glove," Felix explained. "Oh I just thought that your hand would be codes and numbers or something," the designer explained then she hugged the handyman and said, "Congradulations on your first anniversery. If I knew that I would have given you a present,"

"It's fine," the handyman explained as he released Jenn's hug. "You don't have to.." Felix said then noticed, "Hey you definatly look familar. Have we met before?" "Well, I do have the highest score on your game right?" the Hipster explained. "Wow, you are JMP!" the wrecker said excitedly. "You bet your Gameboy I am," "Wow, you were so hard to defeat," the wrecker explained. "Well, I just got the skills I guess," the Hipster explained "Yes well that day was dandy but I was talking about last night when a woman with glasses and orange hair played our game at midnight," the handyman said with daggers. "Felix come on this is a creator's daughter and our console's champ and beside she doesn't have glasses," the wrecker explained.

"Actually I do," the designer explained then she looked in her pocket but they weren't there. "Oh yeah they're back in the real world. But wait I wonder," the Hipster then snapped her fingers and said, "My glasses," Then they appeared on her face perfectly. The bad guy and the good guy back up when the voo doo glasses appear then Felix shouted, "I knew it! You are the young lady that made our game shook! And now thanks to you I am not a morning person anymore!" The wrecker blocked the handyman from the gamer as she apologized, "I am so sorry I didn't know you were sleeping I just needed to relaxed because my new game I am creating is a lot more stressful then I thought it would," "What do you mean?" the wrecker asked while still blocking the handyman.

"I mean is my game is nothing but white walls of emptyness and if you try to snap an object it just disappears," as the Hipster explained her glasses disappeared, "Like that," "Why does it do that?" the wrecker questioned still holding the handyman. "Because there is this tiny crack inside and the only way is to fix it, is by making the crack bigger or something and then find a way to fix it," The designer explained then said, "Wait, maybe you guys can help me fix my game," "We will would love to," the wrecker said excitedly. "No we will not," the handyman said angrierly. "Why not Felix?" the bad guy asked. "Because I'm a handyman, not a game repairer. My job is to fix what you wrecked not a game that a gamer that wakes everyone up who should be able to fix it herself,"

"Come on Felix she is our creator's daughter," the wrecker explained. "I don't give a boo, forgive my potty mouth," the handyman explained as he walked toward the penthouse. Jenn walked towards him and begged, "Fix-it Felix Jr. sir please I need your help. I am only the designer and I can't fix it and the one who can is my friend and he won't be back until like 5 days and my game is due at the end of the week. Mr. Fix-it please I just need my game fix and then I will never ever come here again."

"Alright Miss Packard I'm in," Felix said looking at her giving in. "Me too!" the wrecker said excitedly. "Me three!" said a squeeky voice excitedly. Everyone looked and saw Vanellope. "Vanellope, what are you doing here?" Felix questioned. "Crazy Lady brought me here to see Ralph because I took her kart mirror," the glitch explained. The designer slapped her face and explained annoyly "First of all I told it a phone and second the name is not Crazy Lady, it's Jennifer," Then looked at the wrecker and the handyman and said, "But you guys can called me Jenn or Jenny," then explained "just not Jen Jen. I hate when people call me that."

The president smiled and said, "So can I help fix your game Jen Jen." Jenn frowned and about to say no and pushed her out of the game but Ralph said, "Hey she's only try to get under your skin believe me I know and let her help and maybe with her help your game will done before the end of the week." Jennifer sighed and said, "OK, you little phone thief you can help," "Yes!" the racer said while doing a fist pump in the air.

"OK, let's go," the designer said. "Wait, can Tammy help?" Felix asked. "Who's Tammy?" Jenn questioned. "My wife," the handyman explained. Jenn grinned and said excitedly, "Of course she can. The more the merrier," Next annouced, "I go get her," Then shouted, "Tammy!? Tammy?! Tammy!? Mrs. Fix-it where are you?" "Uh she's not in this game," the handyman explained. Jenn gasped and said, "She's from a differnt game. Ah, a forbidden love," "It's not forbidden," the wrecker explained. "Yes we can fall for anyone in the arcade," the handyman explained. Jenn frowned and said, "Guys don't ruin my moment," Then she walked out and said, "You guys coming. We got to get Tammy," Then walked toward the train. "I told you guys she is a crazy lady," the president explained. "I agree she is loosing her marbles," the handyman said crossing his arms. "Come guys, she just excited to be here that all. She get over it and be as normal as a regular gamer," the wrecker explained. The handyman and glitch shrugged then heard, "You guys coming or what," "Come on the crazy gamer is waiting," the bad guy explained and walked toward the gamer. Vanellope right behide. However Felix stayed for a few seconds and thought, "Oh I have a bad feeling about this but if Ralph trusts her, that's good enough for me." Then he ran towards to the others and thought, "I hope my lady likes her."


End file.
